miami_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Miami High was renewed on November 4, 2014. It consisting of 40 episodes, bringing the whole show to a total of 59 episodes. Season premiere premiered on June 5, 2015. Cast Main Cast: *Floyd Martinez as David *Rekaya Starlight as Debbie *Jenntte McCurdy as Anna *Trevor Jackson as Tyler *George Delanivias as Tony *Katherine McNarma as Lindy *Jessie1010 as Adam Recurring: *Jincz as Tara *Anna Nisbet as Stacy *Atticus Mitchell as Mr. Brown Episodes *''Episode 1: Reunion (June 5, 2015) (premiered) (4.4 million viewers) (ONE-HOUR SEASON PREMIERE)'' *''Episode 2: Break Dunnit (June 12, 2015) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers)'' *''Episode 3: Big Problem (June 19, 2015) (premiered) (3.5 million viewers)'' *''Episode 4: Return Home (July 3, 2015) (2.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 5: New Jobs (July 10, 2015) (premiered) (3.8 million viewers)'' *''Episode 6: Dream About Rich (July 17, 2015) (premiered) (3.0 million viewers)'' *''Episode 7: Stuck In Space (July 24, 2015) (premiered) (5.1 million viewers) (ONE-HOUR SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 8: Hear Me Croak (July 31, 2015) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers)'' *''Episode 9: David and Debbie, Part 1 (August 14, 2015) (premiered) (4.9 million viewers) *''Episode 10: David and Debbie, Part 2 (August 15, 2015) (premiered) (4.7 million viewers)'' *''Episode 11: Lindy's Moving Away? (August 21, 2015) (40-MINUTES SPECIAL) (premiered) (4.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 12: Double Movie Dates (August 28, 2015) (premiered) (4.3 million viewers)'' *''Episode 13: Future Of The School (September 4, 2015) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 14: Wrecking Ball (September 18, 2015) (premiered) (2.8 million viewers)'' *''Episode 15: The Basketball Competiton (September 25, 2015) (premiered) (3.1 million viewers)'' *''Episode 16: Haunted Escape (October 2, 2015) (premiered) (3.4 million viewers)'' *''Episode 17: Switching (October 16, 2015) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 18: New Teacher (October 23, 2015) (premiered) (3.4 million viewers)'' *''Episode 19: Monsters On Halloween (October 30, 2015) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers)'' *''Episode 20: Five Nights At School (November 13, 2015) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers)'' *''Episode 21: Detention Election (November 20, 2015) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 22: Snowball Fight (November 27, 2015) (premiered) (3.5 million viewers)'' *''Episode 23: Corn Festival (December 11, 2015) (premiered) (3.0 million viewers)'' *''Episode 24: Dream Christimas Vacation (December 18, 2015) (premiered) (3.2 million viewers)'' *''Episode 25: Christimas Celebration (December 25, 2015) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers)'' *''Episode 26: Friendship Drama (January 8, 2016) (premiered) (3.4 million viewers)'' *''Episode 27: Charity Concert (January 15, 2016) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 28: Island Adventure (January 22, 2016) (premiered) (5.8 million viewers) (ONE-HOUR SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 29: Love That's Moves On (January 29, 2016) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers)'' *''Episode 30: Musical Exams (February 12, 2016) (premiered) (3.3 million viewers)'' *''Episode 31: Big Threatre Production (February 19, 2016) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 32: 29 Of The Bad Things (February 26, 2016) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers)'' *''Episode 33: 1960's (March 11, 2016) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers)'' *''Episode 34: Suspended (March 18, 2016) (premiered) (3.8 million viewers)'' *''Episode 35: Back Together (March 25, 2016) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers)'' *''Episode 36: Easter Hunt (April 8, 2016) (premiered) (3.4 million viewers)'' *''Episode 37: Shoot The Stars (April 15, 2016) (premiered) (3.5 million viewers)'' *''Episode 38: Demolition (April 22, 2016) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 39: Fake Wedding (April 29, 2016) (premiered) (3.1 million viewers)'' *''Episode 40: Debbie's Audition (May 20, 2016) (premiered) (5.3 million viewers) (ONE-HOUR SEASON FINALE)''